deadmanwonderlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Hummingbird (episode)
This is the article about the episode of the anime Deadman Wonderland, if you are looking for Minatsuki Takami, the Hummingbird, click here. Hummingbird is the sixth episode of the ''Deadman Wonderland'' anime series. Ganta meets Minatsuki, but ends up having to fight her in the Carnival Corpse. Minatsuki reveals her true personality, but Yō interrupts the game. Minatsuki takes him hostage, but Ganta is eventually able to defeat her. Summary Due to Yō's plan to cut the power from a section of the prison, the Mother Goose System is down. Which sends the Wretched Egg into awakening, that leaves her exhausted. She faints and is then taken away by the twins, while Yō tries to find his way back into G Block in search of Minatsuki Takami. Back in his room, Ganta overhears someone in the halls. There he finds a large man attempting to eat a young girl's flowers. Ganta quickly offers up his food to the man in exchange to leave the girl alone. The man gladly takes the food, but is still not satisfied once again attempts to eat the flowers, but falls. The girl quickly grabs the Ganta and runs off before the man has enough time to get back up, from there she leads Ganta to her room. The girl soon recognizes Ganta from the Carnival Corpse, and introduces herself as Minatsuki Takami. They begin to talk about the cruelty of the Carnival Corpse and the prison itself and Minatsuki then tells him of how her father abused her after her mother's death. Until one day she activated her Branch of Sin and killed her father. We then find out she is the younger sister of Yō, who does not know about her Branch of Sin power and believes she's been falsely accused. After her story, Ganta tells her they should run away together and escape from Deadman Wonderland, so they don't have to endure any more pain. In their attempt to get away, pipes fall from the ceiling about to crush Minatsuki, but Ganta manages to push her out the way in time, but not before one of the pipes cuts his leg. They are caught by the guards, and Ganta finds out that Minatsuki, Hummingbird is his next opponent in the Carnival Corpse. The next day during the Carnival Corpse, Ganta tells Minatsuki that he will not fight her, but before he can finish she reveals her true personality and attacks him with her Branch of Sin, Whip Wing, which are invisible threads that cannot be seen by the naked eye. It turns out that she had been lying to him from the very beginning and that she was the cause of the pipes falling and injuring him the previous day. Furious, Ganta attacks her but is interrupted by Yō, who disguised himself as a guard. He then finds out that his sister is a Deadman, and announces that the only reason he was there was to save up enough Cast Points to buy his sister's freedom. Minatsuki uses this distraction to attack Ganta with her invisible whips while trying to put her innocent sister facade back up. Her attempts fail, when Yō realizes she lied about her their father abusing her, she then captures Yō and uses him as a shield to block Ganta's attack. She tells him that her brother isn't the 'friend-making type' and that Ganta shouldn't consider him as one. But Ganta refuses to buy into any more of her lies, and tries to hit Minatsuki using the ricochet of his bullets, in which he succeeds. Minatsuki is distracted and Ganta manages to free Yō by aiming for Minatsuki's hair, which is the source of her Whip Wings. He then headbutts her into defeat. The episode ends with the director commenting on Ganta's fight, and alerting Shiro that the Lullaby has once again stopped. Characters in order of appearance Navigation Category:Episodes